Lost But Not Forgotten
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: GIR comes to Gaz, crying because his Master has run away to the city. With Gaz's help, he searches the city rapidly. Will GIR find his master? GAGR in the beginning, ZAGR by the end.


**Couples: **

**ZAGR in the end**

**GAGR in the beginning**

**Disclaimer: I only own a First Season IZ DVD. All of the characters and places belong to Jhonen Vasquez, gummy bears belong to the Gummy Bear company, Taco Bell and Pizza Hut belong to whoever owns them…I don't own nothing, okay?**

Gaz, as a well-bloomed twelve-year-old girl, lay on the couch, feeling on the border of awake and asleep. The TV was on but she wasn't really watching. A bag of gummy bears sat on the table, halfway eaten. Her Game Slave II sat on the table next to the gummy bears, paused, with a low battery symbol flashing. She yawned, ready to go into sleep. Her Game Slave's battery suddenly went dead and with a small click,went dark. She jumped as someone began banging on the door with oddly strong ferocity.  
"Dib!" she yelled. No answer. "Dad!" No answer. Gaz rose from the couch and walked to the door. She opened it to find GIR standing there, sobbing hysterically.

"What?" Gaz asked coldly. He was crying so hard that he could barely speak.

"Gaz…master…" he managed, then fell flat on his face into the puddle of tears he'd created, soaking his dog costume. She sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, and half-dragged half-carried GIR into her house, dropped him on the couch, and left the room. She returned with a taco, which she handed him. He managed to eat it, but tears still rolled down his green-clad cheeks.

"Now tell me what's wrong," Gaz ordered.

"M-Master run a-away! D-did I do something w-wrong?" GIR asked, and his eyes looked so scared and innocent that Gaz's heart went out to him.

"I'm sure you didn't. Did he say where he was going?" she asked, slowly and calmly, though her heart was racing.

"Uh-uh, but he always goes to the city when he runs away," he offered.

"All right, let me go get a jacket," Gaz instructed. "You can come too, if you want,"

GIR nodded and followed her up the stairs to her room, where she grabbed the black trench coat that Dib had outgrown. She always got the stuff that Dib outgrew. As they left her house GIR grabbed hold of Gaz's hand, as though looking for comfort. Gaz had to halfway smile at him. He looked so frightened, like a young child that had lost its mother. She couldn't help but worry about little GIR. The city was a huge place; there was a definite possibility that they wouldn't find Zim. What would she do then? GIR was far too small and incompetent to live on his own, and Dib would never stand for having his worst enemy's friend living with him. She tried very hard not to worry about this as she halted a cab and paid.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"The heart of the city," Gaz ordered.

"That'll be about fourteen bucks, kid," the cab driver instructed.

"Okay," Gaz nodded; glad she'd brought her soda, candy, and pizza money with her. When they stopped, however, the cab driver wanted twenty bucks with a tip.

"You said fourteen!" Gaz yelled.

"Yeah, but your little costumed friend there sang that annoying song the whole way!" the cab driver reminded her. It was true; GIR had sung the Doom Song the entire way.  
"Seventeen, counting the tip," Gaz ordered, and after a few minutes of arguing the cab driver agreed upon seventeen-fifty, counting the tip.

"I suppose I can do without gummy bears for a day or two," Gaz mused as GIR began frantically searching in unlikely places (such as inside a flowerpot or underneath a newspaper) for his master. Gaz checked a few places such as inside a coffee shop and a hunting goods store, but neither of them had any luck.

"Is Master gone forever?" GIR queried.

"No," Gaz told him, but she was wondering the exact same thing. "Let's go grab something to eat and then we can look some more,"

"Okay," GIR agreed, and they went inside a Taco Bell/Pizza Hut combo place. GIR ordered two burritos and a Chocolate-Bubblegum milkshake while Gaz ate a slice of pepperoni pizza and a Cherry Cola Poop soda. Gaz purposely took extra long eating her pizza, trying to delay this hunt for as long as she could. GIR was having quite a bit of trouble eating and drinking through his costume, and Gaz had to smile as he tried to puncture a hole through the costume, but it was made of unbreakable thread. He eventually unzipped it a little and tossed the burritos into his mouth.

"Let's go look for my Master some more," GIR begged, and Gaz had to agree. They looked all around the city for what seemed like forever with no avail. GIR was crying again, and Gaz felt awful as the city folk stared with sympathy at GIR and anger at her. Gaz pulled him into a random store to give him some time to calm down. He threw himself on the ground and she suddenly knew what mothers felt like when their children started throwing temper tantrums. She decided to let him burn himself out while she looked around the store. It was a music store and she felt immediately at home. She grabbed the newest Evanescence CD and listened to it at the testing area. She made sure not to let GIR get out of her sight. His sobs seemed to be beginning to slow, which relieved her quite a bit. As she was watching GIR she backed up a little…right into the person behind her.

"Oh, um, sorry," she said, turning around. She almost fell over. In front of her was…Zim. He was in a different disguise. He wore an olive green t-shirt over a forest green long-sleeved shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and white running shoes. His contacts were brown and his wig was longer, falling just below where his ears should be and falling in his eyes, but still black, and his skin was still green, he still had no ears or nose, and overall it was still Zim.

"It's fine!" Zim yelled. He then turned and ran. Gaz, feeling almost dead, grabbed GIR by the arm and sped off after Zim.

"We're running! We're running!" GIR announced. Zim sped up, but so did Gaz.

"GIR! Use your jets!" Gaz yelled.

"Okay!" GIR exclaimed, lifting Gaz up onto his back, which she could fit on even after two more years of growth, and he managed to fly despite the few pounds she'd gained in those two years. In fact, they caught up with Zim rather quickly. Gaz jumped off GIR's back, pulled him to the ground in a standing position, and wrestled Zim around the ground.

"Security! Security!" Zim screamed, but nobody came.

"Lunch break!" a voice yelled from behind a door, and Zim groaned as Gaz's knee slammed against his stomach.

"You cold, unfeeling jerk! How could you leave GIR alone like that?! He thinks it's his fault that you left!" Gaz yelled, striking him across the face so hard that he cried out in pain.

"Who is this _GIR? _Who are you?" Zim queried.

"Stop playing! I know who you are!" Gaz yelled, holding his wrists down against the floor and holding his legs down with her knees against his shins.

"Okay! Okay! Can't you just let me explain before you kill me?!" Zim begged.

"Start explaining, space boy!" Gaz yelled, and GIR broke down crying out of nowhere.

"Don't fight! I don't want you to fight! I love both of you!" GIR begged, tugging on Gaz's black camisole and Zim's green t-shirt, and they both felt for the little robot.

"Look, Gaz, I…I got some bad news today. You see, the Tallest, which are the leaders of my planet…they seem to have sent me here to be destroyed. They never even planned on me surviving the trip through space. I just needed to cool down a little, okay?" Zim queried.

"You really scared GIR," Gaz accused. _'And me,' _she thought silently. Zim scooped GIR up and cradled him in his arms. _'Hold me like that,' _Gaz mentally begged.

"I missed you, Master," GIR told him.

"I could never leave you, GIR," Zim told him, and GIR smiled through his still rapidly flowing tears.

"Let's go home," Zim said to the both of them. "Wait, how'd you get here?"

"Rode a cab," Gaz admitted.

"Cabs are so overpriced lately. I'll pay you back somehow," Zim promised, and Gaz nodded.

"How'd you get here?" Gaz queried.

"Voot Cruiser," Zim noted, pointing to the parking lot across the street where the Voot Cruiser stuck out like a sore thumb. Gaz raised her eyebrows, then lowered them and nodded.

"Want a ride home?" Zim asked, and Gaz nodded again. She was silent through the ride, sitting with GIR asleep in her lap. Zim kept glancing sideways at her. The last time he glanced at her he swore he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He was so freaked out by this that he stopped glancing at her and kept his eyes on the cloud-paved road. He dropped her off at her house before going home to his.

"Thanks for finding Master!" GIR yelled as Gaz slid the door open.

"No problem," Gaz replied, ready to leave.

"I'll see you, then," Zim muttered.

"Yep," Gaz nodded, stepping out of the Voot Cruiser.

"Bye-bye, Gazzy!" GIR called as the Cruiser left.

Gaz, as a well-bloomed twelve-year-old girl, lay on the couch, feeling on the border of awake and asleep. The TV was on but she wasn't really watching. A bag of gummy bears sat on the table, halfway eaten. Her Game Slave II sat on the table next to the gummy bears, paused, with a low battery symbol flashing. She yawned, ready to go into sleep. Her Game Slave's battery suddenly went dead and with a small click,went dark. She jumped as someone began banging on the door with oddly strong ferocity. She stood up and answered it.

"Um, hi," Gaz muttered upon realizing that it was Zim with GIR at his side.

"Hi. I wanted to thank you for watching GIR yesterday while I wasn't home, so here's twenty dollars…" Zim said, handing it to her.

"Um, Zim? This is twenty ten-dollar bills…" Gaz noted.

"Monies!" GIR noted.

"Keep it," Zim said, shrugging. Gaz raised and then lowered her eyebrows.

"Mmmmm…okay," she replied.

"Mmmmm…okay," GIR mimicked, giggling.

"I'll just go now," Zim said, backing away a little.

"Hold on," Gaz ordered. "Sit on the sofa. I'll be right back,"

"Mmmmm…okay," he replied, collapsing on the sofa.

"Mmmmm…okay," GIR mimicked again, giggling some more. Gaz ran up the stairs and came back with a shiny onyx-colored collar and matching leash.

"Here you go, GIR," Gaz said, handing it to him.

"Yay!" GIR yelled, happily putting it on.

"Oh yes, and Zim, could you come into the kitchen for a minute?" Gaz queried. Zim seemed skeptical but followed her. A loud scream could be heard from where GIR was standing, but he barely even flinched. Zim came back covered in water, squirming in pain.

"That's for making me _worried sick _about you!" Gaz yelled. "Nice talking to you, Zim,"

"Erm…yeah…" Zim said, steam rising from his body. "Time to go, GIR,"

"Wait!" Gaz yelled, and Zim cringed as she reached a hand into the pocket of her jeans. She withdrew…a tube of cotton candy-flavored lip-gloss. She coated her lips in it and then pressed them against Zim's lips.

"That's for coming out okay in the end. Now go! I have more water!" Gaz yelled. Zim ran out of her house as fast as his skinny little legs could carry him, his face flushed green, burning from both being splashed with water and kissed, both by the girl of his dreams.

And weirdly enough, he'd enjoyed both.

_Fin_

**AN: How was it? I know…fluffy…it wasn't actually meant to be. **


End file.
